The Rage of the Tyrant
by ICantStandDroppedStories
Summary: "To the victors go the spoils, and the tyrants of the world alone thus behold its beauty." A story where Tatsumi's betrayed by Night Raid, fuses with Incursio, and decides that he wants a little revenge: by stringing Night Raid's intestines like demented Christmas lights across the capital. Of course Esdeath x Tatsumi.
1. Chapter 1

Coward.

It was the only word that came to Tatsumi's mind as he slowly bled out, lost in the middle of nowhere. His wounds were shallow, but numerous. Thousands of incisions made by razor sharp wires. He thought he was saved when Lubbock found him, and ran straight towards the green haired boy.

He only had a moment to think before the pain hit him. In a second, Lubbock had pulled every string taught, and left Tatsumi a wreck of torn flesh. Tatsumi had sat there, near Fake Mountain, the place Esdeath had taken him hunting, and felt his blood slowly drain from his body for hours. He couldn't move; he couldn't scream. Lubbock had gagged him after he slit his ankles and spine. All the boy could do was wallow in his slowly accumulating _hatred_ of Lubbock and Night Raid.

Was it logical to hate Night Raid for this? No. But try explaining that to someone wallowing in his own blood and liquids because of one of the group's members.

 _'I don't want to die here.'_ Tatsumi thought, _'I **can't** die here. My friends... my village... they need me. I'm their only hope. I can't die because some coward thought I was "trying to steal his girls" and "needed to be put in my place"'_

Tatsumi began to rage harder. If only Incursio hadn't shattered...

 _'I can't die here... I can't die here... I **can't**. **DIE. HERE!'**_ Tatsumi raged in his mind, his eyes reddening and his pupils turning to cross hairs, _' **I'll string Night Raid's entrails throughout the capital like banners, and use their hollowed heads as lanterns. I'll slaughter them... slowly and painfully for what they did. No one does something as monstrous as they have. Attacking me... betraying me... was disgusting.** '_

The boy's wounds began to close, and with tremendous rage and strength, he pushed himself up onto his hands. The blood stopped pooling under him, and slowly the lacerations began to scar over.

 _' **I am evolution.** '_ Tatsumi said like a mantra to his mind, _' **I am stronger than this. I can adapt, and live on. That is my way, and has always been my way. Save the village without your friends... adapt your plans to include becoming a captain instead of just a soldier. The government is corrupt and evil... adapt by joining the revolution** **to kill the government** **. The revolution is also evil...** '_

Tatsumi's muscles swelled, and he pushed himself onto his knees. His muscles and bones seemed to stretch and warp as the last of the wounds Lubbock inflicted healed. Tatsumi's eyes had become fully red, and his pupils were in the shape of crosshairs. Just like Incursio's gem.

 _' **If the revolution is evil, then there is no moral side. I adapt then by joining the optimal and my least hated side. The revolution has betrayed me far more than the government... so I shall adapt to kill the revolution.** ' _Tatsumi continued, his thoughts growing darker, _' **Adapt and kill. Adapt and kill. Adapt and kill. Over and over. A cycle of death, of evolution, where I am, and always will be, king. A cycle of superiority... where I am always the Tyrant above all.** '_

Tatsumi finally stood to his full, and now much more impressive, height. He wobbled at first, but soon gained security in his footing. And then he leaned back, breathed in, and punched the ground with all his strength as he let out an angered grunt.

 _ **BASHHH!**_

The ground underneath him cratered. Cracks formed out from the point of impact like a thousand, tiny, shadow-like trees. The crater he left was at least two meters deep, just shy of putting his full height below the unaffected surface. He slowly regained his breath, before the dark cloud that had covered his mind for the past hours slowly broke apart, and allowed him some clarity.

 _'Those fools, those traitors in Night Raid will pay. I'll give them a painful end after I join the army. Afterall, no one knows I was a part of Night Raid. And maybe Esdeath is still wanting that new member for her team... Or maybe she's up for a second date...'_ Tatsumi began to ponder as he picked up the remnants of Incursio, smiling wickedly, _'Whatever the case, I can turn this and Bulat's dog-tags in to collect his bounty. That should get me some cash for tonight. I wonder how long I've been out, anyway. I know I was out for at least an hour, but the sun is in the same position it was when I ran into the worm.'_

Tatsumi then began the, what should have been, long trek back to the capital. 'Should have' being the key part. He launched himself rapidly towards his destination, blasting off of the ground on his still slightly broken legs, and heaving air through his injured ribs and lungs. They broke and healed every time he pushed off the ground, and the feeling was a pain most could not even imagine. But that was good, as every time he healed, that part of him grew stronger. He didn't know why he had these abilities now, or why he felt as if he always had them, but he could guess that it was because of Incursio. He thought of himself as a tyrant a number of times in his inner monologue, and even though that felt natural to him now, he knew he never thought of himself as such before. It was fine though, as he could use this strength for vengeance, and for securing his village's paychecks. Assassin jobs payed good, but that cushy position and pay that Esdeath had offered were the two things he found tempting about her proposition. That is, before his little green-haired reality check came about.

* * *

The Capitol was fast approaching, and his legs were in an even worse shape. He launched faster through the pain, desperate to just cash in the now destroyed sword husk and dog-tags for that sweet bounty. He knew his bro wouldn't approve of what he was doing, but then again, he would probably wretch at what Lubbock did, so he'd understand. Both the revolution and the government were evil. If the revolution succeeded then, more likely than not as history showed, nothing would change but the names of the abusers. He should have known the revolution was a scam just like every other one. He shook his head and focused on the sole task of running to the Capitol. It was only a few hundred meters away. One hundred meters away. Fifty meters. Ten Meters.

He slammed his feet into the ground, halting his velocity instantly, and cratering the ground below him and breaking his legs, which instantly began healing again. The guards at the entrance pissed their pants as he awkwardly walked through the entrance on his slowly healing appendages, like a zombie out of one of the weaselly Lubbock's comics. Tatsumi hobbled towards the police headquarters, and limped through the entrance towards a horrified woman behind a desk.

"Huf, huf, huf. I want...huf...to cash in the bounty for Bulat of Night Raid. Here's his Teigu and dog-tags as evidence." Tatsumi puffed out, still catching his breath, with a soft, sharp-toothed grin plastered on his face.

"O-oh. Sir, that w-w-would be the jurisdiction of Esdeath and her 'Jaegers', so you'd have to take that up with her." The girl responded, absolutely intimidated by Tatsumi's presence, shaking violently before the goliath of a man.

Tatsumi grinned at that. It gave him a reason to visit her right away. Now he could push that confrontation forward a day, or really, as it was nearing midnight, a few hours.

"Good by me. By the way, what day is it?" Tatsumi asked as he turned to leave.

"The 6th, sir." The woman answered.

"Oh, very good. Thank you"

Tatsumi exited the building, whistling and striding along, as his legs had fully healed at this point, and headed towards the home of Esdeath's Special Forces Unit, the Jaegers. He really hoped she wasn't pissed at him running off, and that she would at least offer a higher position in her army. He could work with captain, and quickly cut and beat his way up the ranks. No one could stop a man with the power of a Demon-Tier danger beast. Well, Demon-Tier wasn't really an _official_ classification, but it was still used to describe the strongest of the Super-Tier. You see, Super-Tier only meant a beast was the ruler of it's environment. Tyrant ruled _every_ environment along with a few other beasts, so they got the unofficial title to describe them. It didn't truly matter to Tatsumi, however, as no matter the title, power was power. And in this world where adaption and evolution rules all, he was now the fucking tyrant of it.

The Jaeger's headquarters was fast approaching, and Tatsumi realized he was still wearing bloody and ripped clothes. That didn't make the best impression. However, as it stood he only had a few gold pieces, so all he ended up getting a decent full body cloak. He wrapped the cloak around him and walked into an alley before attempting to summon an altered form of the Incursio Armour. It worked, and a much more bestial armour covered all but his head. It felt like a second layer of skin. In fact, it felt _better_ than his own skin as it warmed him and reinforced his still-healing frame.

He walked out of the alley, and began to make the final approach towards the headquarters. He whistled a tune, something old and archaic, a native hymn from his homeland in the North. The words were long forgotten, even to his people, but the tune was hummed from time to time around campfires and hunting trips. Tatsumi figured that a hunting tune would be a good fit when applying to the 'Jaegers.' He thought it was a perfect-

"HALT! No one except for Esdeath's personal-" A guard began, breaking Tatsumi's concentration and ending the tune.

Tatsumi looked at the guard. The man had a self-important attitude, and a pose that screamed out 'Wimp in a Soldier's Costume.' The man was the dictionary definition of a 'Paper Tiger.'

"Don't worry, I'm only here..." Tatsumi said as he pulled out the dog-tags and broken teigu, "To claim the reward for taking down Bulat of Night Raid."

The guards were shocked. They had heard the legends of that sword, and the horror stories of what Bulat had done with it. To see it shattered, and the proof of the Night Raid member's death made them shiver in fear of the man before them, who already had an impressive presence. If he could not only kill, but decimate, a man called the 'Hundred Man Slayer', then they wanted to stay _well_ onto his good side.

"Alright go ahead!" The guard blurted out as he rapidly opened the gate for Tatsumi.

Tatsumi walked through the gate towards the entrance of the grand building, wondering how the Jaegers would react. He was gone a total of five days, afterall, and he didn't know if Wave had figured out what really happened. He hoped not. He knocked on the door, and straightened himself out. If the boy thought he was a traitor, any of the Jaegers could still easily be suppressed. A servant answered the door. She was a timid maid, who only partially peeked her head out.

"What business do have here, please? If you- If you wish to speak about taking a position within the Jaegers you need to take it up with the military special applications office in the upper district, off of two-hundredth." The maid said, clearly startled by the cloaked man's sudden appearance.

 _'You mean there's a place for that? Fuck! I could've gone there immediately... though, actually, they most likely would of rejected me. They only suggest it now because I'm strong, and they **fear** me.' _Tatsumi thought before replying to the maid.

"No, no. I am technically a member of the Jaegers already. Name's Tatsumi. Ring a bell? No? Well, I was wondering-"

Just then a mess of blue slammed the large door fully open, huffing and puffing as if he was drowning a moment ago.

"Tatsumi?" Wave gasped out, panting, "You- you're alive? Ohhhh thank goodness! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried for yo- IS THAT INCURSIO!?"

The navy-blue haired former Navy officer's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls as he noticed the wrecked teigu in Tatsumi's hand.

"Yeah, it is. Or, rather, what's left of it. I kinda fused with it in order to live, so..." Tatsumi replied, surprised by the boy's sudden reaction.

 _'At least he doesn't want to kill me. Unless this is a facade... NAH! He is nowhere near bright enough to pull that on me.'_ Tatsumi thought as Wave held the broken weapon like it was his newborn child.

"This- this is-... Did you kill him?" Wave asked, staring at his friend.

"Who? Bulat? Yeah, I did. I have his dog-tags." Tatsumi replied, digging in a pocket on his coat for a few moments, before bringing out the dog-tags again.

Wave stared at them in awe, before looking at Tatsumi, fear now swirled into his mix of emotions, whispering in a low but harsh tone.

" _How?_ How did you kill a man with a teigu... a man known to be a master spear wielder!?"

Tatsumi laughed hardily, his armour shaking, some blood spilling from the cracks, before his voice took on an aggressively happy tone.

"Oh you wouldn't _believe_ what I had to do! I thought I was gonna _die;_ I thought I was gonna die in a cave in the middle of nowhere to some _stupid fucking weak **coward**_. But then, oh then, I fused with the teigu. Through raw strength of will, I forged myself again. There's only a crater left, you know. Only a crater left behind, blood splattered all over it. Oh, it was great. And killing the rest of them will be even _better!_ "

Tatsumi smiled, his red eyes piercing Wave's very soul. The blue-haired Jaeger just chuckled in a disturbed way as he turned in to walk towards the Jaeger meeting hall.

"O-oh! Well, anyways... why don't you come in? Esdeath misses you. Like, a lot." Wave said, Tatsumi following behind him as they made their way inside. The maid from before was following just behind them, cleaning the blood and dirt that Tatsumi left in a trail behind him, muttering about how annoying it was that he didn't wipe his boots off outside.

Eventually they made it to the meeting hall, Seryu and Kurome sitting at it already, the former half asleep until they entered the room; though, she perked up immediately after she noticed Tatsumi.

"Tatsu?" She said, jumping up suddenly, and running over to hug him, "I thought those evil-doers over at Night Raid had killed you! But, here you are, alive and well! I am _soooooo_ glad!"

"Well, they tried, _oh yes, they tried_ , but instead, it was I that made it out alive. Fused with a teigu, sure, but that's just a boon in my oppinion!" The green-eyed boy said, waving Bulat's dog-tags in her face. She beamed in response.

"Oh my. JUSTICE HAS BEEN DONE!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks, "He killed my old friend, Captain Ogre. Murdered him in an alleyway..."

"No, he didn't. I did that." Tatsumi deadpanned.

"Huh?" Seryu responded, her face going blank at the statement, "You-you huh?

Tatsumi nodded.

"I wanted to ask him for a position in the guard, he brought me into an alley. I asked, he didn't like it for some reason, then he made a grab for his sword to 'make sure I don't ask again.' It was a short conversation after that." The teigu-fused man said, as if discussing the weather, plopping down in a chair.

"You-you killed him... but it was because he tried to kill you." Seryu said, before her face set in a harsh scowl, "Well, he must've been bad all that time. I know you would only kill those who deserve justice. And murderers deserve justice. Deserve death."

The resolute tone and look she had made Tatsumi feel a tiny bit impressed. Most couldn't handle a situation like that without losing their temper. Nice job on her part.

Tatsumi then began to hum another hunting tune, the soft sound drawing the attention of everyone in the room, including the newly arrived Ran.

"Tatsumi? Oh, how nice to see you! By the way, what tune is that? I've never heard it." The blonde man softly spoke.

"It's a hunting tune. I barely remember the words. My village elder barely remembers the words. He speaks the language they're from more fluently than I, though, I am quite fluent." Tatsumi said, humming some more, the words unrecognized by the other occupants of the room.

"So, it's a dying language? What is it?" Ran asked, genuinely curious.

Tatsumi abruptly stopped his singing, staring at Ran.

"A dying language, huh?" The teen muttered, "No. Not really. A murdered language more like. From a slaughtered people."

"How so?" Ran asked, now even more intrigued than before.

Tatsumi chuckled humourlessly, shaking his head.

"You know the 'Tribe of the North?' You know, the one Esdeath fought recently? Yeah, it's because of them. It's why a nearly celebrated the news that they lost over 700,000 people. They deserved it." The boy said bitterly.

Ran just shook his head in demur.

"No. Just because they committed some crimes doesn't mean they deserved something like they got. It's one thing I don't think the general should have done. It is just too cruel. There were kids, and women. She killed everyone in the capital. Everyone of them." Ran said, clearly upset.

Tatsumi stared at him, passion burning in his eyes.

"Children, Ran? You think they didn't deserve it because Esdeath killed the women and children? Ran, did you know that over a century ago, there were nearly 230 native tribes scattered across the north. On average, each of those tribes had around 4500 people in them; excluding, of course, those such as the Partas and Azin, who had less than 100, as well as those such as the Gaelti, who had nearly 7,500. There was over a million natives. Today, though, Ran, there are 18 tribes, and just under 30,000 people. All because of the Nortfolk tribe, who numbered well over 700,000 strong. The 'Tribe of the North.' They killed everyone." Tatsumi explained to Ran, distaste marring his features.

"But- but that was decades ago, surely-"

"No, Ran. It ended a decade ago. A decade ago, Ran, they wiped out the Partas tribe, signalling the end of a brutal campaign by Numa Sotta, the leader of the Nortfolk. They raged for nearly 70 years, Ran. Killing people after people. All of them gone, Ran. They raped the women, they murdered the children. They destroyed them all. In that instant, all of their cultures, all of their languages, all of their history was wiped out and tossed to the wind. I won't lie and say I am not a believer in survival of the fittest, but this was not it, Ran. They came baring gifts, and then stabbed everyone in the back." Tatsumi said, his anger rising as he continued on, where he was and what he was doing before completely forgotten now, "I'm half Nortfolk, you know. Because my 'father' raped my mother, killing her three children and lover in front of her face. My village elder was one of three to survive. He told me, once, when I asked. He never held back anything, always wanting me to know the truth of the world. It hurt, but it was view changing. He taught me their language and some customs, _my_ language, _my_ customs. But I never experienced them for myself. When he dies, so do the Lati. Their language will never reach the ears of smiling children, their culture shall not be known and loved, their history will be tossed to the winds of time. Gone. Same with Esdeath. I know the word Jaeger. I know her looks. They're distinctly Partas. And I know what happened to that tribe. One of the survivers of the massacre fled to my village, and told the tale before dying. I still remember his face: the blood tear-stained cheeks, the bloodshot eyes, the soft blue hair dyed crimson... his desperation as he spoke to my elder. I know from her looks that she came from the same tribe as him. I know from her speaking she truly knows their language, and their culture. But when she dies, so shall they. All of an entire people, who existed for a thousand years, if not thousands, gone when she dies. All because a people believed themselves better. That we were the 'lesser men', mud beneath their boots. They came like a storm. They killed mercilessly..."

"And all for nothing. Nothing but pain." A feminine voice called from the doorway, "Pain and death."

Tatsumi chuckled again, smiling at the woman before him.

"Hello again, Esdeath." Tatsumi said.

"Hello and welcome back, my love." Esdeath replied, grinning hollowly, a truly odd expression for her face, in return.


	2. Sayo Arrives and More Filler

**A/N: Well, said this would come out yesterday... but I fell asleep instead. So... here it is. The next chapter of this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW oh please, please, please _REVIEW_**

* * *

The stench.

Dear god, the stench. It was the worst part of war. The piles of bodies, covered in their spilled fluids, rotting in the midday sun. The smell had a physical presence. It oppressed those around it, smothering them in its grasp.

But she didn't care. She couldn't care, not if she wished to live. She pushed through, clawing her way out of that pile of corpses, dragging herself out and towards her fallen commander. Towards his Teigu. She was sure of it, now. It called to her, it whispered in her ear and told her to grasp it. It was _hers_. She couldn't die now, she couldn't die ever. Ieyasu had defected to that stupid revolution, and Tatsumi was most likely dead. She was the last hope for her village. She needed to live, to get the survivor's bonus, to get a Teigu and get onto Esdeath's Special Forces unit. The pay could save her village. So, she needed to live for them. For her family, for her friends. For the hope that her love was alive.

But mostly to prove she wasn't weak.

It took ages to get to the fallen man, his large frame destroyed by the hammer that had torn half of it into mulch. He still gripped the bow, refusing to give it up even in death. He hadn't truly been a wielder of it, but he had enough of a connection to use it, and he surely wouldn't let the revolution have it. All for the Empire; your body, your mind, your soul. Sacrifice yourself so that others may sleep in peace. That was his way; he followed that code to the end. But it was useless now; death had gripped him, and tugged his reach beyond the range of the empire. Dragged off to heaven or hell. Or maybe just to nowhere. It didn't matter to her.

She reached down and gripped the longbow, tugging on it to pull it out of her captain's hands. They held tight, refusing to let go, even in death. So she chopped off his fingers and lifted up the weapon. It sat nicely within her hand, but it felt incomplete... dormant. She slowly looked it over, until she slid over a release and it's full length sprung forth. It was huge, with the reach from one tip to the other being over two meters in length. It was made of a simple, white, bonelike substance. The grip was well worn leather from the look of it. Overall, nothing truly out of the ordinary.

Except for the voices.

 _ **'Ohohohoho, dear barer mine, come to fill this world with teeth?'**_ A voice rang in her head, her eyes widening at the sudden unwarranted intrusion, _**'Frightened now, oh wielder mine? Don't be, for you are death incarnate. So long as I am with you. Though, who am I? And who are you?'**_

She was shocked, but she got over it. She was was strong.. She needed to be. To kill and kill and kill again. Victory within her grasp, so long as she had this Teigu.

 _ **'Those flies before you are in your way, oh little killer mine. Smash them with your glare! Look at all the teeth to spill!'**_

She drew the bow, an ethereal arrow notching itself upon it, extending as she pulled back the string.

" _Death's Grasp: Thousand Yard Stare!"_ She whispered harshly, the words just coming to her mind as she released the arrow.

It flew true, splitting into four beams which decapitated three enemies each. She notched another arrow, and repeated the process until the enemies began to converge on her.

 _ **'Don't let them lay their mortal hands upon you, oh goddess mine! They must be quelled! The dead come for me, but the dead cannot have me!'**_

She scowled at them, and notched an even bigger arrow. Victory was assured. She was inevitable.

" _Death's Grasp: Devourer of the Heavens!_ Let the Shinigami consume you!" She screamed, letting it fly as her arrow turned into a long, ethereal drake, devouring all of enemies in front of her, " _Death's Grasp: Eye of God!"_

She fired a bolt towards the sky, piercing the clouds after a few seconds. And then there was silence. The enemy, some Western Tribe rebels, stopped their charge into the routing Imperials, and stared into the sky.

 ***THUNK***

A single arrow came down and split a rebel's skull in half. There was a moment of silence more, and then the crazed revolutionaries charged with renewed fervor.

 ***THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK***

More arrows then began to rain down and kill the rebellious tribesmen.

 ***THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK***

The arrows came down like rain, splitting skulls in half as if they were made of clay. The enemy force split and began to flee in terror. What was this? This wasn't an ability of the Teigu that they'd heard about! And how come there was a second user anyway!? What was the likelihood!?

 _ **'Don't let them run, oh goddess mine. Spill their teeth for me.'**_

She notched arrow after arrow, firing into the retreating soldiers. They fell like flies as she smashed them. No one met mercy, no one met any forgiveness. She was death; nothing more, nothing less. She was entropy incarnate. And she stood alone on the battle field, every ally having fled, and every enemy now laying in a pool of their own blood.

She was alone. And on top. She felt exhilarated and free. Everything was looking up.

"Tatsumi... if your alive..." Sayo said, smiling up towards the heavens, "I'm coming for you..."

She smiled brightly as the soft evening sun fell upon her face. This was the beginning. Of change, of a new future, of her grand hunt.

"I'm coming for you..." She repeated, "...my love."

* * *

Esdeath smiled from her spot in the doorway, her strong, gorgeous frame leaning against the wall.

"So, I take it you heard what happened?" Tatsumi asked, smiling back.

All he received was a chuckle and a brighter smile.

"Well, regardless of that, I am back." He continued, "And I was wondering if my spot was still-"

Esdeath bounded forward in that second, squeezing the boy in an inexplicable hug.

"Oh yes! Of course the spot in my bed is reserved for you!" She said, "I haven't even washed the sheets... "

Her face was red, and a mad look had overtaken her as she held him. He simply smiled at her.

"No need to, I can clean myself at will. Best ability of the Tyrant." He said, "Though many-"

Wave chose this time to interrupt, quite weirded by the flow of the conversation.

"Are we going to ignore the moral bomb of a tale we just heard from him?! Cause, I think that needs addressing!" He shouted, "And also, not cleaning your sheets is terrible for your hygiene! It must reek in your room!"

"Agreed." Kuromi added in her usual monotone, "Mine smells of meat after a while. That reminds me of my sister. I hate my sister."

Wave simply looked at her while justifying his name by flailing about.

"Now your getting off topic!" He shouted, a vein bulging in his forehead, "We're just ignoring and forgetting how Tatsumi brought up how he was involved in what must be the worst genocide in the past half-millennia? I mean, that's your primary motivation for fighting with us... and-"

Tatsumi raised his hand and chuckled at that, Esdeath soon joining him.

"Primary reason? _Primary reason?_ No, that was simply a tale of my childhood that was meant to display the wild and unforgiving nature of the world. I don't care; the Nortfolk are dead, and my and Esdeath's tribes live on." Tatsumi said, "I joined you to seek revenge, and to get payed. Well, that and to pursue a relation with Esdeath."

Tatsumi frowned at this, a look of reminiscence crossing his features.

"Hmm, though it is unfortunate that I'll have to end the relationship I had in Nightraid. Mostly because she was quite strong..."

Esdeath simply giggled at that, beginning to draw circles on his chest as she stared dreamily at him.

"No, no. You can keep it up." She said, "I'm sure we can... 're-educate' them to be loyal. I always wanted a dog, growing up. _And now I get a bitch._ "

Esdeath chuckled cruelly at that, while Tatsumi nodded.

"Include me in her 're-education', then." He said, tilting his head back to look up at her position behind his chair, "I imagine Najenda will be fun..."

Esdeath perked at this.

"Najenda? Oh, I'm sure she'll be... fun." The blue haired woman said, though internally she scowled at her luck. Of course it was _her_ that he would love. Stupid, awful, rival general Najenda. Scheiße. They always seemed to be competing...

 _'They're insane...'_ Wave thought.

"I'm surrounded by nutjobs..."

"Look at yourself, fish-head." Kuromi added.

"Hey!"

Kuromi shrugged, still blank faced.

"Just saying."

At this point, Esdeath and Tatsumi were still in the midst of a discussion over torture techniques, with Tatsumi mostly discussing the Tyrant's capabilities as an 'interrogation tool', while Seryu listened in. Run was still sat down thinking over what Tatsumi had said, and comparing it with his own experience and views. Kuromi was eating cookies, and insulting the rather rambunctious Wave. Bols was at home with his family, supposedly. And Stylish was... bursting through the doors.

"You will not believe what an unfashionable discovery me and Bols made!" He shouted as he entered the room, "Tatsumi is a-"

"Part of Nightraid, we know." Esdeath said, "Well, he was. But he came back because of me! He even said so!"

The large masked man that was Bols suddenly shouted with glee at his commanders successful discovery of love, holding his head in his hands as he cooed.

"Oh, that's so sweet! I told you he'd comeback on his own!"

Tatsumi just sweatdropped at all this.

"Well, I came back because Nightraid stabbed me in the back, and because the Empire was more accepting of my new batch of genocidal thoughts. Esdeath is, though, a solid boon of being here, i guess." He said jokingly, Esdeath punching his shoulder with an exclamation of 'You jerk!'

Bols laughed at that, while Stylish was left faceplanting. Though he picked up at his realization of what the young Jaeger had exactly said.

"New genocidal thoughts? How so? Betrayal? No, that wouldn't be enough... Evolution of a Teigu, perhaps?" The stylish doctor asked, getting up into Tatsumi's face.

The boy chuckled.

"Comes as part of the package when you fuse with a millennia old demon dragon with a 'might-makes-right' philosophy and the ability to evolve at will."

Stylish's eyes widened.

"You _fused_ with a Teigu? Can I get a sample of your flesh!? This is... beyond amazing! Esdeath's tests yielded no results... but hers was meant to fuse. Yours... maybe it holds the secret to creating Danger Beast-Human hybrids. I've desired this for so long... this is much more stylish news than the location of a Nightraid base!" Stylish inquired, smiling at the young boy in front of him.

"Sure, I can give you..." Tatsumi said, pulling out his blade and slicing along his wrist, "... a hand!"

He burst out laughing, contrasting the scared looks of his new teammates, as his hand grew back in seconds, and his blood immediately clotted.

"Well, gross as this is... this will do stylishly! Thank you, my boy!" The doctor said, turning towards the exit, eager to experiment, "If you need anything- _anything_ -just ask me!"

Bols sighed as he turned to Esdeath.

"I have to get back home now, it's 2 a.m. and my daughter no doubt misses me..." He explained, "I'll give the location tomorrow... if it's even necessary still."

Esdeath waved him off.

"Oh forget about it. Tomorrow we all have off." She responded, "I need to... get re-acquainted with Tatsumi."

Esdeath's blush was full tomato level at this point, and a crazed look filled her eyes.

"In fact..." She continued, moving towards the door, "We should start right now! Come on, Tat~su~mii~ii!"

The boy grinned deviously at her, following the general out the door, before she quickly stopped.

"Go ahead love." She whispered to him, before turning to face a certain orange-haired officer, a wicked smile splitting Ice Queen's complexion, "Care to join us, Seryu?"

The girl in question just shook her head.

"Suit yourself! Wait up, Love!"

Bols peered down the hallway towards them, sighing as the disappeared into a stairway.

"Hmmm, I wonder why they went there... that's the dungeon, right?" He asked, scratching his head.

Wave sighed.

"Of course... just... of course."

* * *

 **Afterthought: I know the end was rushed... I just couldn't get it right and rewrote it, hmmm, maybe... seven or eight times. Can't get the feeling right, so this is the best I got. Sorry.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Thanks! \\(^_^)/**


	3. Kill the Trauma

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. A shooting happened in my home town recently, and I've been struggling with that for a bit, along with life kicking me in the groin.**

 **So a**

 **!WARNING!**

 **This chapter contains come heavy stuff at the beginning. This is just for world-building. No views expressed blah blah blah. You know what I'm saying. Character is an asshole, don't blame me.**

 **Back to other stuff, this chapter was fun to write, at least.**

 **So here it is!**

* * *

A boy with brown hair struggled to free himself from the grasp of a heavily dressed man, thrashing in fear and anger as he's dragged out of a house and tossed into the snow.

His breaths come out in burst of white fog, rapid and unsteady, as the man approaches his spot on the cold ground. The boy scrambles to get away, tumbling backwards into a tree a few meters behind his landing spot as the man, who had now removed his goggles and pulled back the hood of his parka, trudged towards him.

" _Don't_ move boy!" The man shouted, causing the kid before him to freeze and stare up at him in terror, " _I told_ you not to come here _**again**_! I told you, you little mixed-blood pile of resentment, to _not. Come._ _ **Here. AGAIN**_ _!_ "

The man grabbed the boy, who had just started to scramble again, halting his escape. Roughly handling the boy, the man then began to raise him up, pushing the child against a tree. The brown haired boy thrashed still, trying to get out of the man's iron grasp.

"Stop struggling!" The man growled, "Look at me! _Stop struggling!_ _ **STOP STRUGGLING!**_ "

The boy halted his movements, but kept his head turned away from the man. A gloved hand quickly corrected this, yanking his jaw, and as a result, his face, towards the man's own. Black-grey eyes met green, staring deeply into eachother, while the man still held tight to the boys aching jaw.

"When I say look at me, you look, get it? I told you once, and I'll tell it to you again _now_... _don't_ come back here. You are why my daughter doesn't have a mother. Why we lost our homeland, so many of our people. I look at you, I see your father _laughing_ as he raped my **best friend** and put you in her. I see that same woman dead from suicide after your birth. I see my _wife_ being raped and _brutalized_ in front of me as I guarded my daughter." He gritted out, his meaty breath blowing against the now crying child's face, "Don't drag your sorry hide back to my house ever. If I see you around my little girl once more, I will-"

"HEY!"

A shout broke the man's concentration, loosening his grip for a second as he turned to face the newcomer.

"The hell are you doing!? What the _hell_ are you doing!?" An older man shouted, marching quickly towards the pair.

The younger man dropped the kid in his hands at this, turning to face the other adult.

"Telling this piece of shit off for trying to _rape_ my daughter!"

"To the abyss with that! He's seven for spirit's sake!"

The two laid their eyes on eachother's weapons strapped to their hips, before meeting their eyes in a glare.

"I told you that you're to treat Tatsumi with kindness, Tayo. _Kindness._ He did not commit his father's sins." The old man sighed.

"You _know_ as well as I that **that** kind of evil runs in the blood. I refuse to treat this... thing with respect, Elder Matasa. He doesn't deserve an _ounce_ of it!" The man returned with venom, "You can't boss me into letting this monster out among our people, eating _our_ food, drinking _our_ water, _our_ houses hold him, _our land_ is his hunting ground and one if not more of _our daughters_ will be his prey!"

The older man held his cold look, rigidly standing up to the younger, enraged man.

"I've had enough of your stupid forgiveness! _Forgiveness?!_ How can you forgive someone for a crime anywhere near the level of what those _things_ did to us. To me" Tayo continued, "I won't let that mixed-bag _mook_ anywhere near my daughter, my people, my house! Near _me!_ Take that shit-stain out of my life! I say, we just kill him!"

At this, Tayo drew his knife, turning and sprinting towards the cowering boy, who quickly stood and ran screaming and cry as he did so, before-

 ***BANG***

Tayo stumbled, and the boy froze and turned towards the sound, only to see the man crumple like a sand bag to the ground, a growing patch of red snow beneath him. The boy didn't know what to do. The image would surely haunt him for the rest of his days. Not because he was disturbed by it, or scared...

 _ **But because he didn't feel anything at all**_

* * *

Tatsumi woke with a start. Nothing too severe, but still a bit quicker than the average morning. Maybe it was a side effect of, you know, coming back from the dead? Maybe it was the bad memories dredged up by the dream he just had. Who knows? He didn't.

Judging by the sound of the shower in the background, Esdeath had woken already. He supposed he would surprise her, make her feel good. And hope she made him feel good in return. So, he hopped from the bed, stripped, grabbed a new set of clothes, and entered the bathroom in a quick jaunt.

"Oh-ho! _Bold_ today aren't we! _I like it._ " Esdeath said as the naked form of her lover drew back the curtains of their shared shower, before pushing her against the wall with a kiss, "Mmmm... oh, even more than I thought..."

Tatsumi's hands soon found their way beneath his lovers bottom, lifting her up by the thighs and pushing her into a corner before entering her, not even asking or warning.

She liked it that way.

They kept it up, aside from small movements and breaks, for a few more minutes as the hot water ran down their bodies. To say their motions were desperate, or aggressive, would be incorrect. But they weren't gentle either. Enthusiastic may fit, but even that would feel out of place. Passionate was most accurate... wildly passionate?

It was distinctly Esdeath and Tatsumi, anyway.

It was only after nearly ten minutes that Tatsumi climaxed along side Esdeath, finishing inside her mouth as she orgasmed in response.

"Gott..."

Nothing else needed to be said. Not really. It was amazing for both of them. Truly enlightening.

And over in a flash, without doing much but momentarily curb Tatsumi's foul mood, as it returned to the forefront as he dried himself and exited back into Esdeath's- or, rather, _his_ room. Their room. He quickly waltzed over to the dresser in his simple pants and button-up, white shirt combo, pulling out a military officer's coat with Esdeath's army's symbol and a few insignia verifying him as a member of the Jaegers and as an official Colonel of the Imperial army.

 _'Colonel... Me, a colonel...'_ He thought, still frowning, though the edge had diminished again, _'I always thought I'd make it. Just never thought it would be this way...'_

He finally gave a short smile.

 _'Best path, though.'_

The green-eyed man then slipped his cap on, and looked at himself in the mirror, silently approving himself.

 _' **You'll always be pathetic...** '_

The voice rang in his head again, filling him with anger in an instant, all good thoughts gone as he growled audibly.

"What's the matter, my love? Uniform not up to standard?" Esdeath asked, her hair shadowing her eyes, "I can have the seamstress sent to our... personal interrogation chamber, if you wish. We can-"

"It's fine."

His voice was somewhat raspy, and his answer too stern for even Esdeath to take at face value.

"What;s bothering you, then?"

He stayed silent and still for a moment, before sighing.

"Man in my childhood. Made my first seven years of life an absolute hell. Hated him, wanted to rip his head off. But I never got to, and it still irks me."

Silence reigned in the lovers' room. Esdeath stayed still for a few moments, letting her companion cool, before smiling and yanking him out the door with her.

"Whatever it was that happened made you fantastic so I don't really care." She said, her awkward and blunt words actually managing to stir Tatsumi from his slump as he boisterously laughed his way down to the dining hall.

* * *

Esdeath and Tatsumi were the last to enter for breakfast.

Because everyone else was eating lunch.

"Oh hello! Nice to see you this morning, Tatsumi! And you too, Esdeath!" Bols said jovially as he roasted some chicken in the kitchen off to the side, "Or should I say, Mrs... Actually what is your name again, I'm so sorry I forgot, this is unforgivable..."

Tatsumi just lightly smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"Names Farraios. Means Blacksmith. Father apparently made swords and decimated small tribes with them as well. Only piece of him I accept. Mostly because I feel it's a mockery."

Bols nodded wistfully.

"Our friends filled me in. I'm quite sorry."

The young officer 'tched' and shook his head.

"No need. He's long dead. And now, so is most of his people."

Silence hung in the dining room, atleast, among the newer occupants. Esdeath leaned into her lovers chest, stroking his fantastic muscles, which _definitely_ turned her on.

She finally stopped after a few minutes, before eating the meal Bols had served... and then promptly returning to her absolutely-stacked-chest cushion. ( _His muscles were like steel, this was amazing!)_ He continued to stroke her hair as they sat, content.

"I have a meeting in a few minutes with the Prime Minister... but I don't want to move. Can you come along?" She asked gently.

"No, that would be rude and give you a bad look."

"Don't care about look. I want my pectoral pillow..."

"Well, I have my own errands to run, so this fits with my schedule as well."

"No. Not splitting up after we got back together."

He chuckled, standing up and pushing her off as he did. His coat and cape, resting on the back of his chair, quickly found its way back onto his shoulders.

"Life stinks sometimes, but we will have plenty of times that don't do so where we can be together. You have a few prisoners scheduled for this evening, remember?"

She smiled and got redressed herself.

"How could I forget? Well, suppose I'll see you there. Have fun on your little foray!"

The green-eyed man quickly found himself pecked on the cheek, standing with a hand over it as his fellow Jaegers either mocked or cooed.

He didn't care, he was too busy thinking of all the ways he could... _enjoy..._ punishing those criminals this evening.

* * *

"So, it seems you're all set. Papers are in order. If you need to have help being escorted around the capital simply ask any of the guards, they'll be sure to assist when you show them your badge. Simple gist of where you're going is that palace on the upper district, see? Large, square, blue building? Yeah, that's the Jaeger's hall." A fat man with well pronounced jowls said, his loose neck-fat jumping as he spoke to the smaller girl in front of him, "A nod to the wary, don't head towards District 13 unless you enjoy... more carnal sport. Oh, and one final, final piece of information..."

The larger man sniffled sucking in air at an alarming rate before almost coughing it out.

"No one is as they seem. Not me; not you; not the small, sweet little girl you find on the street corner begging for scraps n' scrounge. _No one_ is trustworthy except for those you can kill without looking. Be careful."

The girl nodded at him, before bowing. It was almost comical as she did, the huge longbow behind her nearly thwapping the larger gatesman. It was only cause for him to laugh, however, as he jovially bellowed out a call not unlike a rutting earth dragon.

"Polite, I see? It will, contrary to some statements, get you far if you kiss up to superiors..."

She pulled out of her polite bow, staring aggressively at the man.

"You suggest that you are superior to me. _**I should slit your throat.**_ But I will be merciful, as you have been kind. _**Don't push it**_ **.** " The warrior girl said, growling out some parts, much to the shock of the gatesman.

"Ohohoho! That was not my intense, young miss! Simply a bit of advice!" He quickly blurted, his jowls wraggling as if they had a mind of their own, "No harm, no harm at all, Miss... Sahh-yo?

"Sai-Oh. Sayo. And it's Misses."

The man was once again shocked.

"Misses? You're married? To whom? He must find himself lucky..."

She shook her head in the positive.

"He will be. I am not married now, but I will be soon."

The older man raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Ahh. What is this man's name, if I may ask."

Sayo smiled.

"Tatsumi. Tatsumi Farraios"

Sayo then walked past the man, entering the bustling city as he just stared back, worried. Everyone knew the name of Sayo's "lover." For it was the man, that Esdeath intended to marry. Even though he knew this shouldn't go well for Sayo... he somehow felt, whether it was her aura, determination, or ridiculously large longbow that screamed death... he seemed to get the feeling that Esdeath was in for some _fierce_ competition.

* * *

Tatsumi waltzed casually down the streets of the capital, military outfit and cape, the full regalia, adorning his form. He breathed in the smell of so many stalls; took in the sight of the many different people; listened to the many little conversations that filled the air with sound.

It was a gorgeous day. Simply delightful. And he took extra solace knowing that, at any moment, he could make every single _one_ of these people bow before him. Before, he had feared an attack at any angle, and felt timid and shy enough to fret over any minor inconvenience he caused even one man. Now, he simply strode through and people moved. Why wouldn't or shouldn't they? He had earned every one of his laurels, and that marked him as an officer of the military and the law. He could, and would, dispense justice whenever he felt it needed dispensing, and they simpy had to move out of his way.

But one of the passersby clearly didn't get the memo.

"Hmmf!" He said in shock as he ran into someone, "Oh! Watch where you're walking, you could be hurt!"

He was in too good of a mood to be soured by some minor in... con...vien...

"SAYO!?"

Everyone froze, turning to look at the commotion going down in the middle of the street. It wasn't- well actually it sort of _was_ everyday that you saw an officer do something like this. Sad state of affairs indeed..

Well, this was still quite interesting, as it seemed like a positive thing was going down.

"S-sayo!?" He questioned again, looking down at the smaller woman, "You're- you're alive and well!"

"Tatsumi?" She asked, shocked written in her face, and a smile in her soul, "Is that you?"

The larger man quickly hugged the woman before him, squeezing her tight against him.

"I feared you were too weak to get through into the army. I'm so glad you did! Is that Captain markings? Already?"

She smiled up at him.

"I got a teigu. I'm actually here to join an elite group called the 'jaegers.' It's a force-"

"-headed by my love, Esdeath! Yes I know."

She froze. Her heart shattered.

 _'My love Esdeath!... My love Esdeath!... My love Esdeath!... Love Esdeath!... ESDEATH!'_

The phrase bounced around her head. It couldn't be.

She tilted her head down, hair shadowing her eyes as an oppressive aura surrounded her, blue-green flames bursting to life on her hands and shoulders.

"Your... _**lover?**_ " She ground out, " _ **Your lover?**_ "

She slammed her foot down, launching everyone around up into the air, sending them running off, screaming.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" She screamed, "WHAT AB- ack!"

He struck her in the gut, her eyes white as blood flew from her mouth.

"I won't tolerate disrespect. Even if you are my childhood friend, I- mmgm!"

She kissed him. Unfazed by the punch that could level buildings she just took to her gut.

"That was amazing~! I'm willing to share you!"

He pulled away as he grit his teeth.

"WHO SAID YOU DECIDED ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" He shouted in return, only getting her to snuggle into his arms, "GODDAMIT! WHY AM I ATTRACTED TO THE CRAZY ONES!"

"Hmmmm~. It's because you're crazy yourself..." Sayo responded, kissing his glorious, chiseled abs.

"Oh yeah..." He said absent mindedly, "We're still talking about this, though."

* * *

Leone had run as fast as she could. Racing, she sped her way back to the outpost. Boss needed to know. She needed to know what had just occured in the middle of the capital.

She burst through the door, running full speed towards the one eyed woman, pinkette, and red eyed sword specialist in front her.

"You won't believe it!" She panted out.

Najenda stood, as Mine and Akame just looked on in puzzlement.

"Whatcha runnin' for? Got another one-night sweetheart chasin' ya down after you swindled him of _just too much_ cash?" Mine said, snickering.

"No... No..." Leone took another moment to catch her breath, almost coughing her lungs out, "He... Tatsumi betrayed us! He's with Esdeath!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

This... was indeed important news. It shocked Akame to her core... and Boss seemed deep in thought.

"What an asshole!" Mine shouted.

""" **NOT NOW!** """ The three other women shouted, causing the pinkette to roll her eyes.

* * *

 **AFTERTHOUGHTS:**

 **So, those of you wanting an update on, well, updates...**

 **I don't have any more down the pipeline.**

 **I've got two new stories I want to show, and a full actualization of the real plot of the Naruto story I wrote in the works as well.**

 **The two stories are one for The Rising of Shield Hero called Irony (working title) where, basically, Malty is such a selfish, egotistical, cruel asshole that she goes full circle through a series of events and ends up as the good guy, while learning nothing and still being a egotistical asshole... and getting rewarded because she** _does_ ** _accidentally_ do the right thing.**

 **It's pretty funny.**

 **The other story is called (also working title) Justice and is for One Piece. It's about a Marine Luffy and a backwards Strawhat crew in a universe where only a few men can wield Haki or Devilfruits (Did this because many reverse characters ended up female anyway, so I did it to explain the abundance of women. And because it's fun). What do I mean? Well how about a Nami that's the child of a female Arlong and Fisher Tiger, a female Usopp that wields a repeater-rifle and blames Yasopp for abandoning her, Kuina, and a Robin that works for a World Government that is... not so bad. Especially a particularly fun Gorosei.**

 **Anyway... This is me signing out, until I publish one of those stories!**

 **PS: Nortfolk is a name that the other tribes call the members of the northern nation. They themselves, in my world, are more Roman. For multiple reasons.**

 **1\. Tatsumi is a supposed to be half-northernnationer. He is a shorter, olive skinned, brown haired, green-eyed man. It fits pretty well.**

 **2\. Makes them different from the rest.**

 **3\. Rome kinda conquers a lot of little Germanic tribes**

 **4\. Rome falls to poor Emperors, overexpansion, and general instability. Same as the Northern Nation.**

 **To add to this, multiple references are made.**

 **1\. Tatsumi's last name is Farraios, like Ferrarious, which is Latin for Blacksmith.**

 **2\. Tayo calls Tatsumi a Mook, which is a slur for both Asians (Tayo tribe, and thus, Tatsumi's mother's tribe is definitely Asian inspired) and for Italian males. It just fits.**

 **3\. Tatsumi's appearance, which I already mentioned, fits quite well.**


End file.
